Gumball And Kevin In The Nut Job 2 Nutty By Nature
Gumball And Kevin In The Nut Job 2 Nutty By Nature ''is 3D computer-animated comedy crossover film and it is a sequel to the first crossover ''Gumball And Kevin In The Nut Job. It is produced by Walt Disney Pictures, 20th Century Fox Films, Dreamworks Animation, Cartoon Network Productions, Nickelodeon Movies, Openroad films, Gulfstream Pictures, Redrover International and ToonBox Entertainment. Plot Surly is now loved by Liberty Park's Urban wildlife community and currently overseeing an all-you-can-eat buffet at Maury's Nut Shop with the gang, Gumball, Tara, Kevin, Timon, Pumbaa, Anais, Darwin, Hammy, RJ and Mr. Blik. This worries Andie , as she prefers a more hard-working outlook on life and Tara tries to prove just as good as Andie. Despite to Gumball and Surly's reassurances all is well, Maury's Nut Shop is accidentally blown up by Mole when he forgets to cut down pressure from the boiler. Andie takes the opportunity to try and get the animals back to their roots by foraging for food in Liberty Park while Surly, the gang and Buddy try to find other food-packed places, but fail each time. Defeated, he, the gang and Buddy decide to return to the park. Meanwhile, Mayor Muldoon relishes in his wealth that comes from profit-making locations across Oakton City while the Wet Bandits, Marv and Harry return to get revenge after they busted out of jail. However, he notices Liberty Park never makes money, so he decides to turn it into Liberty Land to pocket more cash. Surly and Andie, along with Gumball and Tara discover Mayor Muldoon's plot and Marv and Harry's escape from prison while teaming up with Muldoon, and Surly convinces the animals and the gang to fight back, which they do successfully and they manage to sabotage the construction worker's efforts to tear down the park. That night, however, Surly's enjoyment is short-lived when Andie attempts to convince the animals to work hard for food as he believes it can result in disappointment and upsetting Gumball. When the foreman of the construction workers tells the Mayor about the animal attacks, Muldoon calls an extermination squad led by Gunther to get rid of the animals and the kids. The next day, Surly gets caught in one of Gunther's traps while the gang discovers that Marv and Harry had arrive and the animals are pursued by Frankie where he falls in love with Precious as she is suddenly abducted by Heather Muldoon along with Blik. Surly, the gang and Buddy head out to rescue her and Blik while Andie and the Bruisers find a new park when Liberty Park is eventually overtaken. While searching for Muldoon's car, Surly, the gang and Buddy run a fowl with a colony of territorial white mice led by Mr. Feng. They manage to evade the mice and find Mayor Muldoon's mansion where they save Precious in Heather's room. Precious tells Frankie she is not interested in him, breaking his heart. Gumball and Surly's recklessness behavior causes Mayor Muldoon to mortally injure Buddy by causing him to fall off a balcony to the street below. Meanwhile, Andie and the Bruisers find what seems to be a suitable park, but it turns out to be a golf course that almost gets them killed. A doleful Surly, and sad Gumball return with Precious, Blik the gang and a lifeless Buddy, reuniting with the others in the ruined remains of the nut shop. While mourning for Buddy, the heartbroken Surly recounts the day he and Buddy met when they were kids when they saved each other during a hurricane before he met the gang. Buddy wakes up thanks to Precious giving him licks and Surly, deeply relived that his best friend is alright, hugs him tight. Surly leads them to take back the park from Mayor Muldoon and his followers during the exclusive opening of Liberty Land. Mayor Muldoon calls Gunther, Marv, Harry and his team over to capture them along with Pumbaa, Blik, Darwin and Anais tied up, and Surly, RJ, Timon, Kevin, Hammy, Gumball and Tara are the only ones left standing, so he, the boys and Tara go to Mr. Feng and his army. While attacking Surly and the others, the latter convinces Feng and the animals must work together regardless of whether they are from the city or a park and this causes Feng to spare him and agree to help and Kevin comes up with a plan to trick Marv and Harry. Surly frees his friends while Gumball and Tara with their siblings and their friends along with Timon, RJ, Hammy and Kevin after put traps for Marv and Harry and rounds them up to take back Liberty Park and they manage to overwhelm the humans, destroy all the rides and attract the attention of the police, who begin to realize that the amusement park is too dangerous to be kept open. Precious finds Frankie and apologizes to him for what happened earlier while confessing that she does indeed love him, causing Frankie to fall in love with her again which Anais make Precious and Blik an apology to him. After the pair make up, Heather tries to get Gunther to tranquilize them, but due to the interference of Surly, Buddy and Andie and along with the gang, he shoots Heather instead, knocking her out while he runs away after Blik and Anais punch Heather. Marv and Harry are being foiled by Kevin's traps while Surly, Andie, Buddy, Timon, Pumbaa, Mr. Blik, Gumball, Anais, Darwin, Tara, RJ, Hammy and Kevin are watching them. Mayor Muldoon tries to escape the chaos using a hot air balloon, but Surly, Gumball, Tara and Buddy commandeer a roller coaster to catch up to him while Marv and Harry chase them. Surly, Gumball and Tara makes it on top of the balloon and he, Gumball, the bandits and Mayor Muldoon engage in a long battle that ends with Surly and Gumball winning and causing the mayor to fall on top a bouncy house with Marv and Harry after being foiled with Kevin's traps and after Tara saves Gumball and Surly from falling down with Mayor Muldoon. Mayor Muldoon, Heather and Gunther are arrested for their crimes except for Marv and Harry who wants Kevin to keep an eye for them and Liberty Land is shut down. Several months later, the people help rebuild Liberty Park to its former glory along with the Wet Bandits' punishment. After the park is rebuilt, Mr. Feng and his colony decide to stay in the park and focus on Tai Chi, Precious and Frankie have puppies, Marv and Harry changed their robbing ways while Kevin and the gang kept a watchful eye on them and Surly takes Andie on a ride with Precious with him to rob a nut cart along with Gumball, Tara, Kevin, Timon, Pumbaa, Anais, Darwin, Hammy, RJ and Blik joined them. Cast * Logan Grove as Gumball * Macualay Culkin as Kevin * Ashley Tisdale as Tara * Kyla Rae Kowlaski as Anais * Nathan Lane as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Steve Carell as Hammy * Bruce Willis as RJ * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Jaden Smith as Darwin * Joe Pesci as Harry * Daniel Stern as Marvin "Marv" * Will Arnett as Surly * Bobby Moynihan as Mayor Muldoon * Maya Rudolph as Precious * Jackie Chan as Mr. Feng * Katherine Heigl as Andie * Bobby Cannavale as Frankie * Isabela Moner as Heather Muldoon * Gabriel Iglesias as Jimmy * Jeff Dunham as Mole * Sebastian Maniscalco as Johnny * Peter Stormare as Gunther * Kari Wahlgren as Jamie Soundtrack Heitor Pereira Trivia Gallery Category:The Nut Job Category:The Nut Job Movies Category:Comedy Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Network Crossovers Category:Catscratch Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Category:Gumball Movie Adventures Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion King 11/2 Category:Disney's The Lion King Category:Disney's The Lion King 11/2 Category:2004's The Lion King 11/2 Category:Adventure Category:Adventure Crossovers Category:Crossover Sequels Category:Home Alone Category:Home Alone Movies Category:OpenRoad Films Category:ToonBox Entertainment Category:Gulfstream Pictures Category:Redrover International Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Films Category:Over The Hedge Crossover Movies Category:DreamWorks Over The Hedge Category:Over The Hedge Category:Dreamworks Category:Dreamworks Animation Category:Squirrels Category:Films About Squirrels